Nightmares
by neongreenleaves
Summary: Dave hated the noises as he lay in his bed, eyes closed. He couldn't sleep, and they frightened him slightly... Why couldn't he remember anything in this white neighborhood? (T for cursing) (Also somewhat-Amnesia like setting)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a heads up to the folk who start reading this: **

**1. It seems short. Really short right now. But it gets longer later.**

**2. I do not own Homestuck**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He shifted underneath the blankets, staring at the blank wall in front of him, the darkness hardly soothing his rapid heartbeat.

Dave lay cold in his room, his thoughts running through his mind and collecting in the back of his brain. The nightmare flashed behind his eyes and he grew cautious of the shadows in the corners and the edges of his bed.

"Only a nightmare," his mind provided him. "Just a nightmare…."

He sat up slowly, the covers wrinkling up. He stilled, and peered at the far walls.

Nothing moved.

He hated the darkness. He wanted it gone. He looked at the wooden floor, and was frightened at the thought of monsters grabbing his ankles.

"They're not real," he whispered into the dark. His mind, however, provided images of lurking creatures of large masses, profusely grotesque and frightening.

Dave shivered, and wrapped the comforter around himself as if it was shield that could protect him.

He closed his eyes blearily, too tired to stay awake, but too scared to fall asleep. The nightmares plagued the back of his imagination, haunting his dreams and creating horrors that would be enough to arouse him quickly out of sleep.

He missed being able to sleep peacefully…

Dave produced a mask on his face in the dark, unneeded but a habit whenever he was scared.

His cold voice broke the silence in the room, but a slight shake was given. "This is stupid, I'm going to sleep."

It seemed as though he were trying to convince himself that he was not afraid. He was the only person in the room, anyways…

Perhaps…

He forced himself to lay down under the sheets stiffly, squeezing his eyes shut as the tiredness rushed up to great him once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The following night proceeded to go about the same way. Visions of red hands and dark faces flooded his head, causing him to seize up on him mattress again, panting.

His eyes darted around the room for the unseen enemy, counting the corners for unnoticed monsters.

Dave's mind was rapid with adrenaline and fear, oh how he hated the night and its risk for the loss of protection. Humans were so vulnerable, so susceptible when asleep.

As the boy continued to calm his mind with countless little numbers and rational thoughts, a scratching broke through in the silence that was in his room.

Dave's head whipped around the dark, his eyes attempting to spot the monster he thought he heard.

The sound came again, closer to his bed, and he instinctively shifted backwards. Scrambling for his broken sword on his bedside table, the boy shook. As he held the sword out, he slowly turned off of his bed and stood on the floor, his feet cold on the bare wood. The glint of the metal in his hand reminded him that he had protection, and he felt a bit braver as he called out.

"You better come out so I can kick your ass." Of course, Dave sounded proud and confidant, but inside, his heart pounded with anticipation. And fear. His words would mean little if the monster in the dark knew how he was feeling at that very moment.

Dave shuffled sideways, his grip sliding to a more comfortable position; one he knew how to work from his previous grievances with his Bro.

The boy kept his back to the wall, and watched the corners for the demon. His mind conjured up grave images of horror, and he tried to block them out to no avail.

"Where are you, ya little… thing…" He paused in his sentence once, not sure as what to call whatever it was. Dave stood up straighter.

As he crept closer along the walls, his hand sought out the light switch near the doorway. He flicked it on quickly, jabbing the air in front of him as his eyes scanned his room.

Nothing.

Dave sighed, rubbing his face as he stood fairly embarrassed at himself for falling for the images in his head.

Again, his mind was to blame.

The boy went to bed, fear still trickling in his mind and causing him to leave the light on.

But he closed his eyes once more, and lay stiffly under his sheets.

And the scratch this time came from under his bed.

Dave cried out, his hand already gripping his sword, and his eyes wide open, and shaking. He backed up to his wall, his head clunking against the ceiling as he tried to escape from the thing that was beneath him.

His hands sweated with excursion and from his grip on his broken sword, swinging back and forth to point at either sides of his body. He hyperventilated, panic set into his bones, even with the light on, and him having the upper hand. He had to plan his escape, and his eyes looked for an exit, a way out. He couldn't stay in this room any longer than necessary.

His eyes landed on the door first. He leapt off the bed, running for it.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he flew through the hallway, and he could hear it coming after him, the scratching reverberating against the ceiling, the walls, the floor.

He made for a quick left, into the kitchen, and he swiveled around as he reached the edges.

No monster in sight.

Dave sat on the stools of the island, putting his head in his hands as he blearily blinked the adrenaline out of his body, and his breath evened out.

"What is happening to me…"

A sudden rush of anger came over Dave, and he threw a punch to the closest item, the fridge. Dave felt his knuckles pop harshly as he slammed them against the metal, but he couldn't care less. He shook fiercely, his eyes stinging with frustration.

"What is happening to me?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dave jerked awake not long after, finding himself on the counter of the kitchen. As he pieced his memories together, he recalled the scratching noise.

This was the 3rd day in a row. 2 nights he had been fighting his mind for sleep, and fear exhausted him greatly.

His eyes were unfocused as he slowly got up and grabbed his breakfast, and a bowl. On the fridge there was a note for him:

_Dave, _

_I'll be back late._

_Bro_

"Probably another gig at the studio."

Dave sat at the counter, munching on some shitty half-priced clown cereal that Bro had bought for jokes. Hah hah, funny. (That was sarcasm, you dimwit.)

He sat there thinking for a while, his thoughts either blank or focused on what was happening to him. Was it insomnia? But these dreams… well, these nightmares… they didn't exactly fit that sort of profile…

Was he going crazy? He didn't exactly like the idea of becoming a nutcase.

Dave blinked and paused, snorting as he threw away his cereal. He had lost his appetite.

"Now that's a stupid idea."

The couch in his living room invited him to sit down as he flicked on the tv screen. He's got a free day to himself, house empty and the day shining. What better way to waste it?

The TV blared on, and in a few moments people danced across the front. But then, it flickered. On and off the color went until it faded to a buzz of static.

Dave groaned, get exhasperated.

"What did Bro do this time?" He got up to the TV, looking at the plugs, but as he got close, the screen went blank.

Dave felt something overcome him, similar to caution. Was he like… cursed or something? Seriously?!

He backed away until the screen went back to static.

Feeling slightly frustrated, he pushed the off button from the remote forcefully, dropping it on the couch as he began to walk back to his room.

"This sucks. What the crap am I supposed to do now?"

Then he recalled the fact he was going back to his room. And the fact he'd rather prefer not to have to go there anytime soon because holy shit that … that place is creepy right now.

He stopped in the hallway, and put his back against the wall. Dave sighed, and slid down onto the ground. Why couldn't it have been someone else, some other time at least. He really wasn't up for this right now. He was tired, slightly cranky, and overall upset.

Not sleeping does not suit him.

Dave rubbed his eyes and slid them shut, his mind drifting off. But lights behind his eyes danced, and the sound of the tearing of wallpaper was loud in his ears.

He cried out, jumping up, while his hands hit the walls and his eyes peered around for any movement.

Nothing. AGAIN.

He shook with anger this time. Dave's fists balled up in anger and his voice rumbled in his throat as it all boiled up to the surface. He punched the wall over and over again, his knuckles bruising and the wall became dented. Nothing held him back until he collapsed with lost effort, tears finally finding their way out of his head.

He didn't even try to hold them in this time.

The boy sobbed, curling up. He just wanted to sleep…

All he wanted was to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup yall, this is the author. I do not own Homestuck, or of the like.**

**Enjoy, though~**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dave stared in front of him. Just….stared…

He groaned as he tore his eyes away from his reflection, his eyes tired and baggy. Black circles were evident.

"Pretty freaking spectacular," he announced in the bathroom sarcastically.

He pulled at his cheeks at stuck out his tongue, his reflection following suit. He slapped his cheeks a bit and sighed.

Maybe a good walk outside would help him. He could get away from this freaky place.

Dave took his time leisurely, enjoying the relatively rare cool weather that was provided by the well-timed clouds.

Slipping on his shoes, he locked the door and took a few steps onto the concrete sidewalk. It was kinda odd, he thought to himself, how he looked around… and… there were cars on perfect white houses, on a perfect street. Except… something was so off. It was like no one lived here. The windows shone, and everyone's blinds were open, but if he peered inside, the furniture was in place. EVERYTHING was spick-and-span… Too much so.

And there were no people in the houses.

Funnily enough, as Dave walked around some streets, there were no people anywhere. Not one person showed themselves, as he was completely alone. Not even any animals. The only sounds were the faint ruffling of tree leaves, and his own footsteps on the ground.

Dave grew weary as he listened for anything that would hint at some form of life.

There wasn't even a distant sound of traffic. Just…nothing.

He flicked his eyes around him as his pace grew faster, and he contemplated heading back.

Dave somehow ended up at the playground.

The completely empty playground. No children. No pets. As every other place, no life.

Even the swings sat perfectly, like they were never used. One or two swayed in the breeze, of course, but the blue of the plastic shone like no butt ever touched them. No rust colored the bars nor any graffiti colored the slides.

Dave's eyebrows furrowed at the curiousness of the situation.

"What in the world is going on?"

As expected no one answered.

But the swings suddenly jerked forward, and creaked loudly. Needless to say, Dave shivered and took a few steps backward. Why him? Why did all this creepy stuff happen to him now?

He stared at the swing as it flung itself back and forth slowly, like a child was on it.

No, nononononono. This is NOT happening. THIS IS LIKE SOME CREEPY HORROR MOVIE!

"Fuck this, I'm outta here." Dave said loudly, turning quickly and practically running away.

But not before the swing stopped abruptly in the corner of his eye. Then there was silence. Dave froze, his eyes wide as he stared around him. Nothing moved. Everything… everything stopped. No breeze, no rustling of leaves…. Even… Even the clouds seemed to still.

Dave ran as hard as he could from the playground, his heart freaking out and he fought the urge to scream. Before he knew it, he arrived back at his own doorstep, and he shook as he unlocked the doors, panting.

He slammed it behind him and closed every curtain, turning on all the lights.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck…" his voice trailed off and he slid onto his knees, hands on the ground.

It took quite some time before he could get up the courage to stand up shakily and head to the kitchen.

He, as always, grabbed apple juice. Something though, nagged in the back of his mind.

A…boy with black rectangle glasses and buck teeth… grinning.

He slapped his cheeks again and pushed the image out of his brain.

"Seriously what the fuck is wrong with me."

He paused.

And then laughed.

"Ah maybe I'm going crazy!" He giggled, but eventually grew quiet and stared at his drink. That really wasn't very funny… maybe he was going crazy.

That was always a possibility, now. Hell I mean… he's Dave and he lives with his brother alone in some town with no people!

Where was Bro anyways?

He glanced around. Nothing really changed over these past few days… and if he could recall, the note was still there on the fridge too…

How many days had it been anyways?

He plucked it off the fridge and reread it. Studied it. Nothing particularly odd about the note, but as Dave looked around the kitchen, he noticed the lack of food, the lack of dirty plates and glasses.

Dave turned his eyes back to the paper.

"Where are you?"

He set it back on the fridge, and ventured the house. He knew where the bedrooms were, he probably shouldn't invade though… I mean, it IS Bro's room. Who knows what kinda creepy shit is there.

He cautiously opened the door, and stood in its frame.

He shook slightly as he took in the empty bed, empty walls… there was nothing in there.

Not even one smuppet adorned the room.

He stumbled forwards, yanking drawers, dressers, and the closets open. Every single one held nothing. There was no sign of life here either, almost as if Bro never existed.

But then, who and when wrote that note?

Dave's eyes blanked out and he grabbed his head, falling to the floor.

He rocked back, tensing up as he fought to think of anything that could tell him WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!

Dave had never… he'd never…

Why just why.

Fuck.

Fuck all of this.

Dave staggered back to his room, his eyes burning with frustration and confusion, his mind a jumbled mess.

"Hah! Hah I mean, I suppose it's not so impossible that I may be going crazy, after all!" He laughed bitterly, "Hell I most likely am. It's not even CLOSE to impossible."

He slumped on his bed, not bothering to turn off the lights.

"With the lack of sleep and all, I wouldn't be surprised."

Dave spoke aloud to his ceiling, just another sign of being mad. "Soooo."

He paused, mulling over his thoughts. "Am I the only person to exist here? Holy shit if I am I could do whatever I want."

"…But that's not that much fun… I couldn't brag about it."

His chest rumbled a bit as he smirked. "Nah that wouldn't be fun at all. Booooring. I could always text John about it though."

He stopped suddenly, and backtracked.

"W…wait. Who is…John?" Dave pursed his lips.

"Why the hell do I keep remembering someone that I don't even… remember?"

He slapped his forehead with a spare pillow, sighing.

"Yep, I'm going crazy," he announced as he rolled over and stared at his bedside lamp.

His hands squished his cheeks and he shades bent under the weight of his head, but he didn't even care.

Dave blearily stared off into space at the bright light, not bothering to think about anything as his mind drifted off. (I mean wow, he really should sleep shouldn't he.)

What could a teen like him even do at a time like this? The TV was crapping out, he couldn't sleep because of the….scratching… he wanted to stay away from the computer for some reason and he sure as hell wouldn't go outside.

Freaking creepy everywhere, dude.

And Bro was missing, or something…

He didn't really want to sit around and do nothing, but what else is there? Music, maybe. But for some reason he wasn't in the mood. And Dave did not do crafts. Boring. Couldn't cook either.

At times like these, Dave kinda wished school was in session.

Wait. Dave paused and rattled his brain for any remembrance of school. His eyes widened as nothing came up, and he froze.

He couldn't remember school… He didn't even remember if anyone lived here.

Hell, where are all his memories from before a few days ago?

Dave grew frightened as usual, and resorted to the one thing he could do in a situation like this.

Stare at the freaking lamp.

**XxxxxxxxX**

**Also the author, just something if anyone wants to recommend helping me a little with plot line, I really appreciate suggestions.**

**I'm right now going with the flow, but as the story gets closer, I might like a bit of help to keep me going and see where the story might take me.**

**So if you just want to drop in a hint or clue as to what might be good in the story (could be for the next chapter, or anywhere in the future like the end) feel free ^u^**

**~ Thank you~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello ya'll. As always, I do not own Homestuck. Also as I was writing this, I felt a bit silly so it doesn't entirely have the same feel as the last chapters. i'm really just going with the flow, but no matter what I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Y'know, the quiet can be really unsettling... and disturbing.

It's like... Really it's like you are alone, the only human around and there's not any animal of any kind around you, and yet you feel sort of paranoid. As if there are people watching you somehow, somewhere.

Talk about creepy.

Dave folded his hands on his chest, the lamp by his side calming him a little. Spending your time staring at a lamp apparently hurts your eyes, Dave judged, by the little orange floaty things that blocked his view of the ceiling.

Why did they float away every time you move your eye anyways?

Dave didn't care about this. He was currently contemplating his future and his past, the stupid deep things like that.

It makes him feel old.

Ah crap.

God he was so bored out of his mind. What's there to do in this stupid place with stupid furniture and stupid non-existant people.

Dave supposed he could jack the car out of the garage and go for a drive.

_Oh but Dave that's ~illegal~ _you might say.

But I mean seriously. Who the hell could catch him! No one lived here, no police or anything.

And if he was caught, he could at least attempt to find out what the crap was going on in the place. This is like some weird ass episode of the Twilight Zone.

Like maybe he's in a movie or a book of some sort. Someone could totally be controlling him! Completely in charge of every. Single. Move he made.

Dave grinned at the stupidity of that thought.

"If this is some sort of crappy story, god damn you author I hate this place."

He frowned suddenly, as a sense of curiousness wafted over him.

He suddenly needed to take a piss.

(Dave relieved himself, but felt slightly suspicious at the oddness of it all.)

Of course, while in the bathroom, Dave looked in the mirror at himself. Not much had changed in the hours of today, and the bags under his eyes had not receded at all.

He poked them with his index fingers, and ran his hands through his hair. He really needed to eat something and go the fuck to sleep. He looked fairly dead, or at least somewhat zombie like.

Dave took a hesitant step back from the mirror and the sink.

Perhaps a shower might help a little later. He just hoped Bro would come home soon with groceries or something.

Or he could go get them himself, like the idea he had not to long ago... driving...

Dave pursed his lips and leaned against the sink. He was really pathetic looking now, sickly even.  
A little pale, and a little too thin. He lifted up his shirt, and stared at his stomach.

"I probably need to start working out again. Since Bro's not here to strife, and I need to keep these up." He poked his somewhat-revealed abs.

But in that case, he needed fuel. So it was obvious that Dave had to go to town or to some grocery store. Anything with food, really.

Dave craved Chinese food. But alas, to work out, Chinese food is not enough sustenance.

But _goddamn_ those noodles. Dave's mouth watered for their greasy thin structure. Okay so maybe he'll get Chinese food, then wait a day to get some real food.

Unfortunetly that meant he would have to go outside. Where there aren't any people, and in his eyes, Dave didn't think he saw any way out of this place. The roads practically ran in circles and he was pretty sure he hadn't seen any stores around. It would be way too difficult to find a Chinese food place if there wasn't even a freaking grocery store.

Dave supposed he would have to live with whatever he could find in this house. Which probably meant little to nothing for now. (He ended up searching the place, surprisingly stocked with bananas and apples. And of course apple juice, I mean seriously when does his house NOT have that delicious beverage.)

As he chewed on his apple, he thought of what he could do at this point. What would everyone else do? Most likely, people would go look for other people, but Dave is Dave and for some reason Dave didn't particularly feel like going out to look for people outside. Probably because it was so uncomfortable when he _didn't_ find anyone, and for the fact it was slightly creeping his bejeebers.

He could... well... always try sleeping again?

Dave shivered as he recalled the scratching noises and he felt his appatite leave quickly. The apple was thrown into the trashcan.

"Even if there is scratching, it's pretty dumb of me to go without sleep. Isn't it like 3 days without sleep before you start to hallucinate?"

He paused. "It's bad enough that I'm already talking to myself."

If he was going to get any sleep at all, Dave had to make sure he was safe from whatever things were haunting him with the stupid scratching noises. He took his headphones, left on all the lights, and headed to his room.

Shuffling around, he finally got into that bed and turned on some quiet music to block out any noises.

But... something was off as he closed his eyes.

Dave's music didn't start playing, but on the screen of his Ipod, it showed it was playing.

He cautiously pulled off the headset to be met with silence, and against his better judgement, closed his eyes.

The scratching was in front of his face.

He flew back and his hands flew up to block it from whatever he thought was about to attack him. His eyes stayed open as he put the headset back on, wanting that silence back quickly. Dave was okay without the music, as long as he could sleep.

The quiet was welcomed openly.

Soon, Dave's mind was asleep, as far as he could tell. But yet he was kinda aware of his surroundings... in his mind?

Was this what people called lucid dreaming...? Twas pretty cool.

He stood up from whatever he was sitting on, and walked a few steps, the blurry colors around him becoming more and more solid the further he walked.

Soon, he watched as a couple of weird-ass grey people with things on their heads talked. One of them wasn't really talking though. More like yelling his head off. Dave thought it was a bit funny the way that dude's face worked. Kinda appeared as though he was always angry.

He saw a couple in the corner of the room (was this a room even) whispering to each other. One grey, like the yelling guy, and one just a normal looking girl is a pair of orange awesome looking pajamas. Dave stayed still as he took it in, feeling a bit of deja vu.

He, at least, stayed still until the grey angry dude faced him and motioned for him to come over. Dave broke some sort of sound barrier as he got close to the guy, and he heard him talk (loudly, mind you, just as Dave suspected).

It had been quite a while since he had anything except the scratching and himself.

"OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY TEREZI ARE YOU BEING STUPID. DAVE IS RIGHT HERE, LOOK. STANDING RIGHT HERE."

The yelling guy gestured widely to where Dave stood, and he silently wondered where he could have possibly met this grey man.

It took a moment for Dave to register that the guy had stopped talking, and was staring at him incredulously.

"DAVE SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH YOU RIGHT NOW? IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW US."

Dave stared at him blankly, and blurted out. "But I _don't_ know you guys. Who are you?" He paused. "And why the crap are you grey? You look like some kinda alien."

The grey dude tilted his head as he looked at him weirdly for a moment. The... girl?... walked away after shaking her head, muttering something about amnesia.

Dave's eyes followed her, but were broken away as the guy grabbed his shoulders.

"DAVE MY NAME IS KARKAT HOLY SHIT."

The guy... uh... Karkat.. furrowed his eyebrows and got serious. "YOU NEED TO WAKE UP OR SOMETHING. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU, BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HONESTLY REMEMBER ALL OF US. YOU'RE WORRYING ALL OF US, MAN."

He dropped his hands off Dave.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, DAVE, AND WAKE THE FUCK UP."

The Karkat alien walked away from Dave, towards wherever that girl was headed, and Dave was left alone to look at the couple.

Who were both now looking at him.

He felt kinda awkward under their gazes, and he turned to follow the other alien.

But as he did so, the colors around him swirled to greys and blacks, and he heard it again.

The scratching broke through his dream-state, and Dave jerked awake in his bed, the headphones slipping off in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Soooo hello everyone who looks at this. I hope you are all doing well. As the norm, I do not own Homestuck or anything. That's all for the Huss y'know.**

* * *

Well. Uh... Can't say that happened every day. At least Dave got some sleep.

Stupid scratching though. It really wasn't as frightening as freaking annoying now.

Dave rubbed his eyes and blinked as he woke up slowly. He noticed something different about his room, as if the dream-state carried itself here. The walls were grey and his room was darker, even with the lights on. Everything else was the same, like his furniture, and music, and turntables, and computer...

He still felt uneasy looking at the computer, however and he shifted around to look at the turntables. He stared at it in the slightly darkened room, contemplating getting up to perhaps put some sound in the room and brighten his mood up.

Dave did so. However, as he walked closer, chills went down his spine. His hand shook minutely as he reached it out and set it upon the disks.

His eyes caught a glare in the corner. Something between the wall and the machine.

It had to take some shuffling to snatch it out.

It was only a disk. With SBURB written on it. Pretty cool looking, Dave thought, but something pushed at his mind, drawing a blank in the process.

He got the urge to close his eyes, and he felt the darkness close in, and then grabbling at the disk in his hands.

He held it tighter, gripping the disk as something tugged at it, and the scratching seemed to get frantic. Whatever was doing this felt frantic for this disk.

Dave opened his eyes and looked at it. It sort of looked like a game, like one you would put on a computer.

Fuck he didn't want to put it in there, but Dave, for some odd reason, needed to.

'Ugh...' Dave glared lightly, hesitant to turn the laptop on. He never knew why he hated this thing, or why he at least disliked it.

He pushed the On button carefully, stepping back as the computer booted up.

It flickered on, and his background popped up, along with all the shitty applications he had.

A little box automatically opened, called "Pesterlog".

Dave studied it from a distance, feeling off slightly. He looked at the names on the sidebar, and then the number of messages he missed.

Perhaps he'll look at this first, then the disk. Messages can't do much, but games could start something else.

He opened a window with messages from a few different people. Apparently in the process he learned his screenname was turntechGodhead.

The other people had weird names too, like tentacleTherapist or adiosToreador.

He opened the chat window with ectoBiologist, the first one he saw.

He reads through the recent conversation, or at least all of this dude's blue text.

Something about getting close to the meeting point, and getting to see everyone else. Boy this guy sounded excited.

But he mentioned something about his Bro...

Why was he saying sorry?

...This guy apparently thought Bro and his dad were dead...

Dave grabbed his head in his hands and took a step back, slouching in his chair.

He.. he thought that might be the case since Bro hadn't been back for so long.. but oh god what was happening..

He shook slightly.

'Bro.. oh god..'

Dave pulled himself together slightly. This, he couldnt.. he...

Dave stood up quickly and practically ran to his bed. This was too much. Why couldn't he recall anything?!

How long had Bro been dead? Had he said goodbye...? How had he died...

Dave stared at the cieling, his eyes burning as they were shocked open. He couldn't believe this. Now he was completely alone, there was no one else but him and whoever was talking to him.

He was laying in the protrubing silence, rubbing his eyes to stop the moisture that was forming, when a beep alerted his computer of another message. He flicked his eyes to the screen, squinting at it as he looked for the text.

It was apparently the blue text dude.

Dave shakily got up and sat down at the computer and paused as he read it over.

EB: dave, it's only like 2 more days! I can't believe this we'll be able to see everyone!

EB: oh this is really exciting I wonder if I can meet karkat and terezi and you and jade. dude we're gonna do this. it's gonna happen.

EB: okay maybe it's not the time for that but I'm serious here... it will be soooo cool.

EB: ...dave? dude I know you're on.

EB: DAAAAAAAVE

Dave watching the blue text form and he slowly typed his message out carefully.

TG: Uh... hi.

EB: Oh my god Dave is that all you can say after 3 days.

TG: 3 Days of what?

Dave paused and wrinkles appeared on his forehead.

EB: dude of you not talking to us. karkat's been thinking that you have forgotten practically everything. terezi thinks its amnesia or something.

Dave was sort of surprised. So that dream... wasn't a dream? What was it then?

TG: Was I there with the Karkat dude earlier?

It took a moment for the blue text to appear, as if the other guy was pausing.

EB: you honestly don't remember us. wow dave that's a bit douchey eheheh.

EB: but yeah, you sortof were. like you were there but you weren't. karkat thought you acting a bit odd.

Dave thought that was pretty stupid and obvious. Of course he was a bit odd, he couldn't remember everyone that seemed to know him.

TG: Wow okay... so what am I forgetting?

EB: mostly just us and the trolls, and probably everything about the game

TG: Trolls? What game?

Dave flicked his eyes to the disk next to him. Wait...

TG: Do you mean SBURB?

EB: yeah! and the trolls are the weird grey people.

Dave sat back and thought for a moment.

EB: wait but how do you know about sburb?

TG: Cause I've got the disk in my hands, dude. And apparently it kinda looks like a game to me.

EB: dave... you aren't supposed to take it out of the computer after you put it in... why the hell did you do that?

Dave paused, holding the disk.

TG: I don't know.. Fuck I don't even remember taking it out.

He sighed, before cracking his knuckles and attempting to decide a decision.

TG: Should I put it back in then?

EB: i... guess if you want...

EB: well you do that, i actually have to talk to jade right now and davesprites trying to get my attention

Dave watched as the guy logged off, vaguely trying to figure out why some kind of sprite would have his name.

He flipped the disk in his hands over, before taking a breath and putting it (back) in his computer.

A screen booted up, and the SBURB logo loaded. He just had to wait until the computer processed the disk, so he stood up and stretched.

Well that was that, apparently. Solved one problem: the stupid hesitance of being around the computer.

He took a look at the screen. Why was it like that anyways... Dave took a moment and closed his eyes. The scratching took the silence and it wasn't in front of his anymore. It seemed closer to the computer, actually.

Was it...attacking the computer?

Dave opened his eyes, seeing nothing except the SBURB continuing to load. He continued to wonder what that sound was, but at least he knew it wasn't entirely after him. It seemed as though it wanted the disk, or rather, for the disk not to be in the computer.

Was this thing trying to stop Dave from playing?

He sighed and headed back to his bed, keeping an eye on the game on his computer.

This was stupid. He put his headphones back on and closed his eyes, waiting to fall asleep again.

* * *

Dave's earphones slipped off and the scratching eventually awoke him from his daze. Apparently the loading of SBURB was done, and ready to go.

He got up, stretched, and went over to the screen to sit down. Everything was practically the same on his computer, except for SBURB being added. Dave somewhat wondered what the fuck he was even trying to accomplish with this, as he typed out to the blue text.

TG: Well I put the disk in and it's set up again. It doesn't look like I'm starting this 'game' all over again, more like I'm having through it.

TG: Also, why can I see a bedroom.

Dave shook his head and logged off the Pesterchum account as he sent the last message.

For now, instead of thinking about playing, he should try to remember what he had forgotten.

But he couldn't remember what it was he had to remember.

Fuck this was hard.

Dave supposed he had to start somewhere. Maybe... his Bro...

He felt a heavy weight on his chest, and he gasped a few times. Bro... was dead...

He recalled the bloody swords under his bed, and he shivered. Was Bro stabbed to death?

A pulse shot through his head, and red was in his eyes. White hair and black anime glasses.

Such stupid glasses.

Dave watched his Bro die in front of him, frozen in fear as he stared out of someone else's eyes.

He didn't bother to stop the tears now, as he looked at the man on the floor, white shirt stained by red.

He still had a smirk on his face...

Dave fell over as he broke down and was torn from the memory. He...he didn't want to remember.

Stop.. stop please oh god...

He couldn't bear to think of this, he couldn't look at those swords, not now not ever.

Dave curled up where he was and sobbed, feeling pathetic as he did so.

He didn't think he could feel any more alone than now...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm not entirely sure if this even remotely counts as horror now... I'll probably have to spice it up a bit to have it continue being labeled as that.**

* * *

The tears finally stopped an hour later, dried up like the memories in Dave's mind. The waves of sadness never ceased, however, and the boy in his room didn't bare to hide them. Dave wasn't sure at this point what he wanted to do...

How much would it hurt to continue remembering?

How much would it hurt to not bother with this...? Could he do that? He would have to live alone for the rest of his life, with nothing to stand by him, just a few houses and trees and roads.

And no food, or tv. He had wifi... the computer. But Dave vaguely got the feeling that the computer would trigger more memories.

He would have to also endure the scratching, and having to sleep through that as well.

But... remembering... the thought of his Bro tore a hole in his chest, his eyes stinging as he didn't have any tears left to shed. Could it be that the other memories would be worse than Bro's? If that was the case, Dave didn't want that to happen.

He couldn't stand any more of that pain.

It seemed as though it would kill him from the inside, out...

He struggled to sit up slightly, his hands bracing his body weight as he pushed up onto his knees. Dave's arms shook slightly, trying to fight the exhaustion from his breakdown.

He was tired. And chose to close his eyes in that position.

Crashing and tearing, and the sounds or screeching nails on metal hit his ears, and he stumbled over.

They shook around him, crying out and screaming as they tore something apart.

They hurt his ears, piercing noises, and so loud.

Dave lay on his side, from previously falling over, in shock. What was happening?

He couldn't open his eyes or they would disappear. He guessed he could only do one thing.

The coldness hit him as he stood up shakily, and he heard the creatures go quiet momentarily, before resuming their destruction of whatever they were working on. He shuffled forward. Step by step, he got closer to their noises, and he reached out.

His hand hit metal, and the noises went quiet.

Dave only opened his eyes as he realized they were attacking exactly what he had presumed.

The computer.

He studied it over for a second, trying to find any damage.

The only nicks and bumps were near the disk drive. Everywhere else was clean, so Dave turned the computer on.

SBURB, as always, booted up, and he opened it to reveal the bedroom, and the chat windows. There was no recent blue text, only his last red messages.

These things he was hearing, why were they here to attack his computer? Could they want the SBURB disk?

He couldn't take it out now, or something might happen again to his brain. He could forget everything. Well... it was only a guess but it's too much of a risk for him to take the chance. He grabbed the computer, and sat down on the chair again, staring silently at the screen as his mind worked over any possible scenario, or what he could do now. He could always attempt to remember more things, now that he was slightly more calm. (Dave felt a pang in his chest, once more.)

Perhaps save that for a little later. It's not been that long.

But hadn't he been told he has only 2 days till something was going to happen? He had to manage to figure all of this out, remember everything, and not freak out by the end of 2 freaking days... That's a lot of pressure on someone.

Dave rubbed his forehead, sighing. Should he try exploring more of this place? Find a way out?

No. That's way too boring.

And he also had to find out what these scratching noises were actually coming from, as he didn't know quite yet.

He counted off the facts he already knew in his head:

1) He only heard them when he closed his eyes, but not blinked.

2) They wanted the disk or the computer.

3) They didn't exist, not really... they could only do damage when he kept his eye closed. And they didn't like touching him, apparently judging from their lack on contact when he drew near to them.

4) They left some kind of coldness around them.

The last one was a recent observation. But fairly unimportant, Dave thought. But that's pretty much everything he knew since he could recall having them around. Which was really since he's forgotten his entire freaking life, except Bro.

He had to make a decision today, and that was final. But this is important, and extremely difficult to make...

Should he live better, and not take the risk of being hurt too much, or does he take the risk and remember his life?

Dave sat back in the chair, slouching with his head in his hands. He felt like shit, and dreaded the moment he needed to choose. If anything, he would treat himself a bit nicer until that moment came.

That meant food, and relaxation as much as possible.

Which meant he was gonna do something stupid, and something he would never ever ever do if Bro was around.

* * *

He drew a bath for himself, complete with those freaking bubbles and candles.

I mean, why the fuck not?

If this is the last day his brain might be sane, he might as well enjoy himself in the ways he can.

Dave grabbed a can of apple juice and his music player, careful not to get it wet as he turned it on without the headphones, setting it on the counter next to him.

He didn't listen to the lyrics or the song, rather just having the booming wash over his head as he stripped down, his pants, his shirt, and socks gone.

Dave took a second to look in the mirror, slowly taking off his shades to look at his eyes.

People always liked the red color, but he hated them. Made him look demonic, he thought. He put his glasses next to his clothes, and grabbed some random shampoos and conditioners.

He finally got it, after taking off his breifs of course, and slid down until his body was submerged in the foam.

Bro would have called him girly, and picked on him, if he was here.

Dave smiled slightly at the image of Bro walking in on him.

"Purely for ironic purposes" Dave might say.

He let out a breath for a second, tilting his head back to look at the tiled white ceiling. He felt a sense of calm while laying in the water, and made his decision.

"I need to remember."

He had no idea why he said that outloud, but he felt as though it finalized something.

The warmth invaded his body slowly, and Dave's eyes slid shut of their own accord.

He relaxed for some time, just simply being there, until the moment he realized it was silent. He heard absolutely no scratching, just himself and the faint popping of bubbles. There was no screeching or tearing, no sounds in his room.

Were they gone?

Dave sat up slowly, dripping wet, and grabbed a towel to run into his room.

He wet tracks followed him, stopping where he stood next to his doorway, and closed his eyes.

Nothing.

His eyes flew open, glancing at everything in the room, where nothing had changed.

Dave took a few strides to his computer, drying one hand on the towel on his hip, as he looked at the side of his computer, where the disk was in. The nicks and scratches were few, but evident.

What was happening NOW?

WHY DID THEY LEAVE?

Dave threw the towel on the ground, grabbing a shirt and shorts, and threw them on.

He paced around the room.

"I just finally calmed down and now this?" His frustration was nearly tipped over the edge, so he took a few breaths and sat down. He eyed the towel, and picked it up to dry his hair into a mess, sticking up everywhere.

(The water in the bathroom continued to bubble and finally got cold, in the meantime. Poor water.)

Dave ruffled his hair slightly.

He had to use his time wisely now, as he had made his decision already. If these... things... were gone, it didn't change anything. He needed to try to remember everything in his life. This was the right time, now.

He just needed to calm down a bit, yeah? Yeah.

All of this was trying his patience in this weird ass life. And definetly was not helping him to stop being frustrated.

At least he wasn't afraid like he was in the beginning though.

Dave had gotten used to it, he supposed, as he walked back to the bathroom and drained the water, and grabbed his juice. (And turned his music player off too. Don't want to use up the battery, that would be pretty shitty.)

He sat, sipping his juice on his bed with his slightly damp clothing on. Where to start?

What he could recall were only flashes, and they didn't give him much to go on. Mostly were colors too. Red. There was a lot of red. Did that mean blood? Or his words?

He took the chance to close his eyes, without the noise, and attempted to get his brain started, or at least picture something.

Vague images surfaced, and he remember the face of some boy with glasses and teeth. He had, in fact, been subjected to this imagery previously.

It reminded him of the blue text. They were probably the same person he could practically _feel_ them being the same dorky personality. So who was he? Seemed like a friend, to Dave.

Dave had friends. Cool.

So what other colors triggered some sort of face or memory. He pictured some sort of red, thats him. Orange, thats Bro.

Yellow really didn't signify much, though somewhat a picture of something in space. At least, some sort of darkness and a big floating planet or whatnot.

The... Sun? No... it didn't appear bright. And something jogged his mind a little. Purple. Similar shape and everything, and was in space.

Though this purple ..planet..? seemed more familiar to him. It had buildings on it, and a tower.

Moving on, as he struggled to find anything else about that, was green.

Green didn't do much, so blue it was. Blue was the boy though. Text boy, he meant. Purple was already done, but something else was triggered. More of a... violet... light purple or whatever people call it. Another sort of text, though no specific words came to mind.

Dave opened his eyes and flicked them over to the computer. Purple text, was it real? He hopped off his bed and sat down at the screen, pushing the mouse around till it stopped sleeping.

He opened the Pesterchum thingy, looking for anything purple. He found it as he skimmed past a few offline chats. And read a bit.

TT: Considering you not being here, I do not know if it is a good time to talk to you.

TT: Everyone is worried, Dave.

TT: We are getting so close to seeing everyone else and we need you to be here.

TT: Dave, do try to remember us all.

TT: If it is the case you do not remember me at all, my name is Rose Lalonde. I will see you in a bit.

He stared at the last message, pictures flaring behind his eyes. White hair and purple scarves. Packages for birthdays and squidy animations. Fighting.

He remembered this girl.

Dave grinned as he messaged her back, naturally.

TG: sup rose. I will see you in 2 days right? I can't wait either.

He stopped typing as soon as he hit enter, shocking himself. He knew her completely and automatically. He recalled her weird cat Jaspers, and her sprite, and the conversations they've had about a... John... and a Jade, and themselves.

He should probably talk some more with Rose before they meet up with those guys. But, unfortunetly, Rose wasn't on quite yet.

Dave took a glance to the other people on pesterchum. He somewhat knew who they were, well at least he could guess.

Trolls, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sup everyone I'm getting closer and closer to the ending of this story! **

**Hope you guys enjoy reading~**

* * *

Dave stood and stretched for a moment, feeling slightly cautious as his mind drifted to the trolls. Grey people. Those weird guys with the horny things, you know?

He shivered slightly as he remembered talking to the one with the nubby orange horns. (So loud...) Kinda a funny dude, like he literally spoke in all CAPS. Can someone even do that?

It didn't really matter, as Dave got up and paced around the room, his hands grasping each other behind his back, or ruffling his hair. He couldn't help but act a bit nervous, or weirded out.

He had talked to the blue text, and remembered Rose. And his Bro... Dave sighed, slowing down a little. He grabbed the shades on his face and took them off, setting them on a surface close to him. He felt ashamed of showing so much emotion in these past few days. Dave knew he shouldn't, but it embarrassed him. Scared him, even. He didn't want to feel so much all at once, because it hurt.

By the time he had stopped pacing in his thinking time, his hands shook and his feet were unsteady with all the fast pacing.

He ended up sitting back where he was in the beginning: the computer chair of course.

It took a few tries to get his hands to hit the right buttons correctly, typing out a new message to the troll with all caps, and waited for a reply.

He felt the weight on his chest grow heavier and heavier until the grey text popped up, making his flash a quick relieved smile.

TG: Hello? anyone here?

CG: WOW HI DAVE. NICE GREETING YOU HAVE THERE.

Dave stared at the text, then squinted. Yeah it appeared as he found the right guy.

He blinked as another text popped up.

CG: YOU REMEMBER ANY OF US YET, YOU LITTLE DOUCHE?

Dave smirked, and typed a reply.

TG: Working on it, dude

TG: I remember Rose and a little of that blue texty guy

TG: he mentioned you. youre karkat right

CG: YES

CG: WELL THATS A RELIEF THAT YOU REMEMBER ME AT LEAST

CG: SHOULD I BE FLATTERED

Dave smirked, leaning back while reading Karkat's text.

TG: course dude how could i ever forget your ass

TG: and your voice like wow capslock all around

TG: hitting ears like a turned on screamer at a rock band

CG: WOW DAVE YOU'RE GETTING REALLY BAD AT DESCRIBING THINGS

CG: YOU'RE LOSING YOUR SKILL

Dave sat up a bit straighter, tilting his head.

TG: okay yeah that was shitty but who gives a crap about that right now

He got serious all at once, and cracked his knuckles, typing up a mess of an update of his life.

TG: I basically have no memories of anything or anyone important

TG: except like Bro, and my room's setup

TG: so im stuck in a people-less fucking place with nothing to do

TG: and nothing to eat dude

TG: which is freaking important you little ass cause im hungry as hell

TG: goddamn ive eaten only like an apple or whatever the fuck it was

TG: its kinda pissing me off

TG: and also it hurts to remember things. seriously though its not just emotional crap, or maybe it is i dont even know anymore and this all sucks

TG: can't i just remember everything and get this over with. its taking too damn long

Dave huffed, stretching his cramped fingers.

It took a few moments until Karkat replied, grey text popping up once again.

CG: WOW DAVE

CG: THIS IS PRETTY SERIOUS IF YOU'RE ACTUALLY TELLING ME YOU'RE GETTING PISSED OFF

CG: OKAY

CG: WELL LET'S START WITH WHAT YOU REMEMBER, AND I'LL TRY TO TRIGGER SOME SORT OF MEMORY FOR YOU

TG: just rose and how ...bro died, really

CG: OH. DAMN THAT SUCKS.

CG: OKAY BUT WHAT ABOUT JOHN. THE BLUE TEXT GUY. HE TOLD ME YOU TWO TALKED A LITTLE.

TG: yeah.

"So his name is John..."

Dave thought back a little. "There's Rose, John, him, and one other girl.

TG: is their someone called Jade?

CG: AH! YEAH DUDE. JADE'S THE GREEN TEXT. BUBBLY WIERD GIRL, DO YOU REMEMBER HER?

CG: SHE'S DORKY AND ADORABLE.

CG: BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT FROM ME, ASSHOLE.

Dave paused at his screen, trying to think of green. His head came up with little.

TG: uh that didn't do much

TG: i can only think of green and her name

TG: thats it. sorry

CG: THAT'S ALRIGHT. WE CAN WORK ON SOMETHING ELSE WHY YOU'RE STUPID THINKPAN GETS A CHANCE TO CATCH UP

TG: thanks i guess?

Dave sighed, feeling putdown as he stared at the computer in front of him, silent. How long would this take... He blinked slowly, eyes going dry as his body went limp.

The weight on his shoulders got heavier, and he leant forward, his back curling up, and brought his knees to his chest.

He felt like a kid doing this, as he tried to think of what to say to Karkat.

Dave was lonely, somehow. He wanted to talk to his friends, though he'd never admit that. But he really only knew 2 people to talk to. He looked at the pesterchum.

No one but Karkat was on, and he closed his eyes, acknowledging the fact he had no one beside him, and no one to help.

At least, no one but Karkat.

He looked back at the messages, going completely limp once he saw that Karkat had replied as he was moping, and then had logged off.

CG: SORRY DAVE

CG: BUT I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO RIGHT NOW

CG: LIKE ATTEMPT TO GET TEREZI TO DEAL WITH HER STUPID SIGHT ABILITIES NOW

CG: GOOD LUCK AT TRYING TO REMEMBER

Dave grabbed his knees tighter, feeling more alone today than he had before.

He knew two more people, but that hadn't helped at all.

"What do I do?" Dave turned his head towards the ceiling, his eyelids droopy and he felt suddenly exhausted.

He eyed his bed, sheets all wrinkled up with his efforts to move around earlier on it.

Shuffling across the floor, he gave into his urges to sleep, headphones on, and closed his eyes in attempts to get rid of the plaguing depression that felt heavy on his chest, lungs, and heart.

The blackness behind his eyelids succumbed his mind quickly.

* * *

He awoke blearily to the same amount of light he knew in his room for days on end. Nothing, again, was different.

No dreams either.

Dave laid in the murky light for a long time, staring at nothingness, and let himself feel empty of emotion.

He let go of everything he kept bottled up, it all slipping out of his body and he was limp, and his heart felt cold and he felt the pain of nothing.

A hole was in his chest, he could feel it swallowing him, and it was oh so tempting to just let his mind be subjected to blankness. All it would do would keep him in bed, like he was cold in dead, his heart would stop beating. His mind wouldn't have to go through anything anymore, how easy would that be?

So, so very easy.

Dave's eyes flickered down to his hands, as he lifted them up with effort.

His body felt awkward and out of place. Not his own. Someone else was pulling the strings as all he was, was a puppet.

Dave smirked, but it felt forced and hurt his face to conjure up. So it quickly fell from his face as it was unable to stay there, fake.

The boy that lay on his bed put his hands down and his head back, closing his eyes again.

He had just slept, but felt so very tired. Couldn't he sleep forever? Then he wouldn't have to do this much, and wouldn't have to try to remember everything.

His eyelids slowly slid apart, his mouth parting and the boy felt his eyes water.

The emptiness in his chest suddenly felt as a cold rock had pierced his heart, and he was filled with water that seemed to want to burst out of him.

They wouldn't stop flowing out of his blurring eyes, sliding down his face out of his command.

Dave turned onto his side, grasping the sheets beside him as he let out everything again. He didn't want this, god it hurt. He chest heaved as he gasped for a breath between his tears.

So alone, so alone. Dead. His brother was dead, and he couldn't remember anything.

Mantras in head repeated themselves as the boy shook, squeezing his eyes shut.

The pain in his head didn't lighten up at all, but crushed him slowly. The words only hurt, and seemed to drag imaginary knifes across his stomach and sternum, leaving hot trails in their wake, along his face as well.

Dave gasped in once, his frustration building up all at once, and he lauched himself at his pillow, fighting invisible demons, punching the airy cushions, and growling, crying out in low wails as he couldn't see what was in from of himself.

The sounds he uttered slowly eased up as he grew more tired, his blows to the pillows becoming fewer and fewer.

Loneliness and stress could hurt much more than what anyone can give credit for, he soon realized, as the boy sobbed into pillow, out of breath, and feeling the heaviness on his body ease up little by little. Until it was all gone, and no more tears were left and the reservoir in his chest-empty.

He rubbed his slightly swollen eyes with his fist, turning over, and holding the sheets over his head.

Dave's breath slowly evened out, and his throat was dry and sore from gasping, crying. He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing with effort to swallow.

Yawning, he covered his mouth and blinked away the bleariness that was a side affect of crying everything out of his body. His body, against his will, became limper and relaxed, satisfied that everything he had felt had come out of his mind.

The boy's body on the bed slowly became Dave's again, as he bent his fingers and toes, and he moved less jaggedly once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: (As per usual, I do not own Homestuck.)**

**Also sorta good news! I'm planning on doing a comic to go along with this story, so I might add some links later when I get started on that. :)**

* * *

Dave was at his computer again. It had been around 2 hours since his minor breakdown, and he felt a little better (even though his eyes were still a bit swollen. He hid them well with his shades, though, thank god). He had been fooling around a lot, updating his comic- which he had remembered a little earlier, and posted an apology for being so late. Dave checked his email too, along with playing some stupid games that were utterly addicting. Like Cubefield and Pandemic. Holy shit.

Those were totally awesome.

He also had a minor conversation with Rose, telling her about his memory-loss, and also more about how he recalled her completely. She was extremely happy, but he got the notion that she wanted to tell everyone else immediately as well.

He eventually told her to wait a little, but Karkat knew, so she was free to talk with him about it. Rose had agreed to that, easily enough, and respected his wishes. Then the conversation ended with her logging off, telling him that Kanaya wanted to talk with her about some problems.

Girlfriend problems, blegh.

Dave folded his hands across his chest with ease, relaxing back in his chair that swiveled a little. Soon enough, in a little more than a day or two, he was informed that they would arrive soon. The meteor was really close to finishing its 3 year trip.

The boy blinked blearily, trying to picture anything other than his house. It was a lot harder than he expected, funnily enough, and his mind seemed to refuse to use its imagination. Or whatever you wanted to call it.

Sitting up, he stretched as got out of the chair, popping his back and limbs.

Don't think he should stay in his room all day if anything, cause he really needed to start moving around. Not much time left to hang around.

It's time to get into some serious business.

Dave climbed the stairs after exiting his room, following the same path he took when he was going to strife with Bro. He walked calmly, looking at his feet as they moved. The stairs seemed to glow a little, even though it was darker in the stairways than anywhere else in the house.

Dave continued climbing, eyeing the exit at the top, until the moment he reached it.

He flickered his eyes behind him once, convincing himself that he was entirely alone, and twisted the doorhandle.

The wind outside caught his hair quickly, blowing it in front of his eyes and trapping his sunglasses. It was hotter than he expected, as he looked around below him, noticing the radiating light on the roads.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and stood up straight once more, looking up at the sky blankly.

Bright blue, and hot as hell. Woohoo go weather. Even with his sunglasses, Dave had to squint at the bright sun.

Then suddenly, as if it never had occurred in the first place, a flash of darkness surrounded him, and then went back to bright.

Dave's eyes burned with the quick change, and watered with pain as he stumbled back, hitting the wall of the staircase entrance. He turned his face towards the ground, rubbing his eyes while a minor headache started to form.

He slowly slid down until he hit the floor, grabbing his legs to calm down. He sighed, carefully removing his glasses as he glanced up at the sky, confirming it was the same bright blue as before. The burning pain was back more intensely than before, when the sky flashed dark again, in front of him, a large lasted for a second, before the brightness came back, and Dave's eyes squeezed shut- dear god, it hurt to stare upwards.

It took a few moments for Dave to recover. Was he dreaming this? What the crap is happening?

Instead of looking at the sky, the boy chose to look out in front of him, at nothing in particular. So it was a larger shock to him - when he finally got his heart to stop going so fast, and his eyes not to burn- as the land around him morphed quickly into dark grey rock.

Meteor.

That was then only thing Dave could think of as he shook, staring out at the ground in front of him, around him, behind him.

Then, as before, the white blinded his eyes, and he was back at the neighborhood.

Needless to say, Dave quickly made the decision to abscond back to his room, away from the weirdness outside.

Something was trying to get him to remember the past.

* * *

It was in the solace of his room, that Dave contemplated the chances of whom was attempting to mess with his head.

Of course, it could have always just been coincidence as well, but the boy had the nagging feeling that this was not purely incidental.

In any case, it might have even been his own head doing this- trying to subject his mind into submitting, and remembering. Whatever it was, he thought it might be trying to help him escape this place, or maybe help him _return_ to the meteor where he's actually supposed to be.

That was the meteor, he had suspected, anyways.

God seriously this is confusing as hell! I mean crap, what do you do when you don't know shit in a place that might not even exist! Or at least in a place with _nothing alive._

Dave had the urge to glare at someone. Instead, he chose to glare up at his stupid ceiling in his stupid room. This is all so freaking stupid. Dave didn't entirely know if he wanted to just get out of here, or stay here and not have to leave.

Either way, it kinda sucked for him. He had to choose quickly, or something else totally weird might happen, though he hoped not.

He decided to stay in his room until he made up his mind.

* * *

Granted, that took longer than he expected. Though he would refuse to admit it, exhaustion caught up with him as he lay in bed, and within the decision making process, he had fallen asleep- with headphones on for precaution, of course.

He had wasted (though, effectively) around 5 hours.

The good things that came out of these 5 last hours were the fact that Dave had finally made a choice, and also, he wasn't as tired.

But even though he had decided to go back outside, for some stupid reason in his mind, in attempts to understand what the fuck was happening to him, it did not quell the uneasiness in his stomach.

Nor did it help the shaking in his legs as he retraced his steps up to the roof of his house. Dave had to take a few breaths, before stepping back outside, the breeze doing its thing and wafting through his hair. He closed the door behind him, locking it shut before turning around again.

He grabbed the glasses, carefully of course, off his face, and folded them over the neckline of his shirt. He took a moment to glance around, confirming he was outside (at least for now) and there was no one else in this white, boring neighborhood.

He patted his pockets, and double-checked his head to make sure he remembered to leave his computer on, as well as a note on the table. Somehow, even though he knew he was the only person here, wherever _here _was, it did nothing to help his body calm down, or stop the adrenaline pulsing quickly through his veins.

It didn't stop, either, as he soon watched the sky turn dark, and the planet inch closer, or the ground turn grey once more. The whiteness, once more, morphed into grey and black. He was no longer in his delightful empty neighborhood.

He was on the meteor.

The adrenaline didn't cease to stop, as Dave started to move- towards the nearest thing he could see. Grey, big, dark, looking as if it belonged to some rock city.

Some sort of building perhaps?

He got closer, and saw windows, saw the gleam of reflections, and roads. He passed some sort of small house-like thing, but paid it no attention. His goal was in front of him.

He walked onwards, the swirling in his stomach making him dizzy, and the headache in his mind increased with each step he took, making it harder to think, harder to see.

The steps the boy took grew shorter, as he spotted things moving in front of him.

People!?

He vaguely recalled shouting, stumbling forward with his arms in front of him.

He also recalled the people running towards him, a pressure on his sides and arms as they shook him.

But the boy, Dave, just succumbed to whatever pain he felt in his head and guts, and then darkness.

* * *

**AN: Yeaaaah I did the cliche thing woop woop.**

**Sorry about that, though, I just really wanted that to happen.**

**At the end of the story, if its needed, I may recap everything in attempts to make this story make more sense, oui?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Last chapter! Woop woop! I hope I wrap everything up nicely for everyone...**

* * *

He was alone when his eyes slowly opened, quickly adjusting to the bleary darkness of whatever room he was in. A table was set off to the left of his (very hard) bed, and a glass of water set on top. A pair of red pyjamas sat on the matching chair pushed into the table.

Dave felt warm, as always, as he looked around the bleak room, his mind in a haze after his sleep. It calmed him slightly, as he didn't feel threatened, even with the fact he had no idea where he was, and if anyone else was here, and that he didn't actually know how he got here. He just listened to the silence, since there were no sounds, just like...

Just like what? Dave's hand weakly palmed his face as his headache twitched a bit, a flare of minor pain. He took the glass of water beside him and downed it in a short minute, before lying back down. Before long, the minor pain ceased to exist, and the cieling above him didn't sway as he lay there. He had no urge to wonder about anything as he closed his eyes, not quite falling asleep, but not quite awake.

But the calm was easily broken, when the door, which he hadn't noticed quite yet, burst open, and a troll- Karkat - walked in. Loudly, too, may I mention.

"DAVE, WE'RE HERE NOW. EVERYONE IS WAITING SO PICK YOUR ASS UP AND LET'S GO!... OH YOU'RE ACTUALLY AWAKE." There he was, the screamy dude Karkat.

Brought back memories, hah. Dave felt tired as he started at the grey guy in front of him, and smirked a little. No matter how this little douche bag acted towards him, he felt a little affectionate. Dave had the feeling Karkat cared about him too, in some weird messed up troll way. "Yeah yeah hold up for a second will you? My head feels as though it's been trampled on." Dave grasped the sheets on top of him, and threw them off, moving his legs to the side of the bed to hop off. The pressure on his head increased slightly, enough to make it more difficult. It took him a moment to steady himself, then raise his head to look up at the troll.

"GOD YOU'RE SLOW." He eyes widened comically when Karkat walked closer, and helped him up. Since when had this guy been nice enough to help people? Dave laughed internally a little. A lot had changed over the past 3 years on this meteor. He wished that he had been able to see everyone grow up more, he regretted not being able to talk to John and Rose more often. But it was okay, he guessed, seeing as they will meet up in a few minutes or hours or whatever.

A pang of a headache seemed to nudge his mind as he thought that, and Dave groaned, leaning more of his weight on Karkat. His face screwed up in concentration at his feet, trying to get them to shuffle properly on the floor.

"DUDE ARE YOU OKAY?" Karkat glanced at Dave's face silently, concern etched on his own as he took in the paleness, and exhaustion from the boy.

Dave just laughed a little, and waved it off. He was a bit too tired for this, but his friends were waiting and he wouldn't let them down.

Karkat paused. "FINE. BUT DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THIS EVER. IT'S EMBARRASSING ENOUGH AS IT IS." Even so, Karkat took the moment to walk a little slower, helping Dave navagate through the rooms of the apartment-like complex. It took a while, of course, as Dave pointed out some of the rooms and pictures of people or trolls, talking to Karkat about all of the weird events that had occured not so long ago.

Karkat stood on his side through it all, and Dave never caught the odd looks the troll sent him.

'HOW IS HE JUST NOW REMEMBERING EVERYTHING? DIDN'T HE FORGET IT ALL?' Thinking hard about this, Karkat pursed his lips as he and Dave kept moving, confused as to how Dave was acting.

Meanwhile, Dave, as he pointed out more and more things, the nagging feeling in his head, as if he forgot something, with a slightly deja-vu feeling, grew quieter and quieter. But alas, it still left a residue anxious feeling. What had he left behind?

By the time Dave and Karkat left the building, Dave took a moment to turn around, seeing the tall and very dark tower of rooms, with its windows flashing in the light.

He ignored the last of the nagging in his brain, and swiveled to look back at where Karkat was.

Kanaya, Rose, Terezi, and the mayor stood with the yelly troll.

Somehow, the mask on Dave's face broke easily as his mouth formed a grin, running towards his friends that he had, for some reason, missed. He didn't let the small confusion worry him too much as he hugged Rose, and once again missed the odd look she sent him.

"Dave... are you alright?" Rose held his arms in front of her, tilting her head as she studied the minorly pale boy.

Dave just nodded, smiling, and turned towards the others. But that didn't stop them from staring at him as well with confused faces.

Dave felt like a bug under scrutiny, as he looked back. "What is with you guys? You are acting so weird."

"We Could Say The Same For You..."

The boy looked at Kanaya, a raise of an eyebrow very evident. "What?"

Kanaya glanced towards Rose once, and then took a step forward. "However did you manage to remember us all so suddenly? The Last I Know Of, You Could Not Recall Any Single One Of Us." Kanaya looked down at the white-haired boy, a bit sad as she remembered how he had forgotten everyone.

Everyone, needless to say, was shocked at the boy's reply. "What in the world do you mean? I haven't forgotten any of you." Dave just looked at them, now with a tighter, confused face. "Is this some prank John did? Cause it's not all that funny and that dude is losing his touch."

Silence only answered the boy, and he sighed as felt their stares continue. "C'mon. We should get going, John and Jade are waiting for us.

Rose, specifically, stared at Dave as he walked away in the direction of their view point of the planet. What had gone on with that boy? How could this be so utterly confusing?

For a second, Rose looked at the peculiar looks on everyone's faces, and then ran to catch up with the boy.

* * *

In any case, as everyone finally met up with everyone else, or rather just happened to 'drop in', the topic of Dave's amnesia was left for the wind, but not before they took some final arrangements to make sure it was all gone.

They had found, looking through Dave's old abandoned room, the computer he had started with, cracked and busted. It still worked, but barely, and has some malfunctions. The CD inside was unharmed, but only not including the odd creature-like scratches adorning its top and bottom. Like something attempting to break it up, or crack it. Black smoke covered the edges, as well, but it still worked nonetheless. Everyone blamed this simply on the computer malfunctions, but, even so, even the trolls and humans had the feeling it wasn't on the computer at all. They eyed the scratches dubiously.

The swords under his bed lay continuously untouched, as blood still lay on the sides. They would most likely never be moved, unless destroyed. Who could destroy the last remaining elements of Bro Strider? That would be too cruel for anyone to handle. (Dave simply watched as they put the swords back under the bed, feeling as though someone had stabbed him in his heart. He would not admit, if anyone asked, that his eyes had teared up.) Everything was as Dave had left, in his room, an odd note on the table- saying that he was going to find the meteor, headphones on the side of his bed- turned on, but no sound coming out, and the covers of his bed completely messed up. The only difference everyone took into consideration, was the absence of scratching as each of them closed their eyes, and the darkness that seemed to flow through the room, not whiteness.

All but Dave, tried to conjure up an image of what Dave had seen- a neighborhood, white and pure. As a result, every one of them felt a weight on their chest, like they missed something they used to have.

Dave, slightly confused still as to what everyone was acting so weirdly worried and confused about, watched everyone look about the room.

"WE SHOULD GO NOW. IT LOOKS LIKE EVERYTHING'S OKAY NOW SO WHY DON'T WE JUST FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED."

What was left unsaid, however, was the vague creeping feeling that everyone, minus Dave, had down their backs. Either someone would go through this again, or maybe... glancing towards the CD in the computer... maybe those creatures aren't quite gone? What were they in the first place?

It left an unsafe feeling as they all agreed that nothing really changed about Dave, or his room, throughout the...amnesia...?

When the words hit him, Dave shook his head, the ringing headache not quite gone, and paid it no attention. He was just glad no one bothered to ask any more questions about it, as it had passed and they felt somewhat comforted, and at least Dave could remember everyone. That was a really good sign, apparently.

Only, as one specific John smiled and laughed with the others, his heart grew more painful and heavy. He looked down at his shoes as the others conversed, then at the blood on the swords under the bed.

Sometimes, just sometimes he wish he could forget everything that has happened to him- the death, the pain, the loneliness.

What heaven it would be to forget...

* * *

**AN: Perhaps it was just me, but I felt the need to leave the question about the creatures, what they actually were, unanswered. I felt like it was needed in the story.**

**However, I hope this might have cleared most of it up?**

**Just in case, perhaps some hints should be added on...**

**1. Dave's amnesia was caused by his wanting to forget, he created the entire thing in his mind, similar to a fairytale like Alice in Wonderland, his own place that he didn't have to remember what he had gone through.**

**2. In the 'Wonderland' he made up in his head, he can't sleep because it helps him to remember, and the creatures are attempting to get him to not enter the game, and continue forgetting everything.**

**3. The dream-state he was in, where he met Karkat, was similar to sleep-walking. He ACTUALLY met Karkat, since as he slept, he broke through the illusion of his neighborhood.**

**I suppose, if anyone would like, they are free to answer questions that I'll answer. It'll be like a clearing-up after the story. I'll post the answers in an author's note.**


End file.
